


Mine and Yours

by alistoney



Series: Tumblr Oneshots [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Jace and Magnus have an interesting relationship, Lightwood Family, M/M, Malec, including magnus, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: Jace gets injured on a mission and Magnus helps





	Mine and Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick thing I wrote because I was having feelings about Magnus taking care of Alec’s family and this happened. Enjoy!!

“Ouch, do you have to do that?” 

Alec rolls his eyes as Jace argues with Magnus as he rolls his onto his side so that he can heal the slash in his side. 

Alec and Jace had been on a routine patrol when they’d been attacked by a group of demons. They’d taken most of them out but Jace had managed to get himself injured in the process and Alec had sustained a sizeable blow to his left arm that left him unable to use his bow. 

They’d stumbled to Magnus’ because it was the only place Alec could think of with a throbbing arm and a half conscious Jace over his shoulder.

As Alec is awkwardly trying to draw an iratze onto his arm Izzy and Clary barge into the loft. 

“Are you guys okay?” 

Clary’s eyes widen in concern when she sees Jace, bloody on the couch and Izzy places a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“He’ll be fine, “ Alec assures, looking back at Jace and Magnus, Magnus giving him a reassuring look before he rolls his eyes and stops Jace from rolling back over. 

Alec laughs, 

“He’s a tough patient,” 

“You could say that again,” Clary laughs before looking Alec up and down, “Are you okay?” 

Alec nods, “Nothing an iratze can’t fix” 

Izzy takes his stele from him and draws the iratze that he’d been struggling to make before handing him it back.

“I could’ve done that,” he argues, and when Izzy looks at him meaningfully he adds, “eventually” 

Clary goes to sit with Jace while Izzy inspects Alec to make sure he’s okay while Alec rolls his eyes in protest. 

“Alexander?” Alec turns towards Magnus’ voice and smiles involuntarily at how annoyed Magnus looks with Jace who keeps trying to roll onto his back, “could you get me some gauze - Jace for god’s sake stop-”

Alec nods and leaves the room before he sees Magnus try and kill his brother or something along those lines, the throbbing in his arm subsiding with the effect of the iratze.

When Alec returns Jace is still alive and Magnus smiles and takes the gauze from him, putting it over Jace’s now healing wounds.

Jace glares at Magnus as he does so while Alec makes himself comfortable on the opposite couch, Izzy sitting on the floor underneath him.

“I can’t believe you ruined my shirt,” Jace whines

“On the contrary I believe _you_ ruined your shirt when you let a demon slash through it.” Magnus retorts and Alec snorts under his breath.

Clary laughs and doesn’t stop when Jace weakly slaps her shoulder. 

“You’re supposed to be on my side,” 

Magnus winks, “Sorry Jace, looks like I can win over just about anyone if I try hard enough,” 

Alec is surprised when they both laugh as if it’s some sort of inside joke. 

After a while of idle chatting and making sure Jace doesn’t ruin all the work Magnus just went through, Magnus announces that Jace is well enough to go home.

Izzy groans from the floor where she’s now leaned against Magnus’ knees and he’s been using magic to braid and unbraid her hair soothingly.

She throws her head back. 

“I don’t want to go back to the Institute, there’s representatives from the Clave all over the place and I don’t want to deal with it.” 

Magnus chuckles in sympathy and runs a hand through Izzy’s hair to calm her.

Alec knows he should probably get back to the Institute soon and deal with all the Clave representatives but his parents are back from Idris and they can deal with them. 

He doesn’t want to leave either. 

“Well, you are all welcome to stay for a movie and pizza.” Magnus says smiling at Alec. 

Jace perks up at that and both Izzy and Clary cheer. The four of them rarely get to have time to themselves and do mundane things. Surely they can let the other Shadowhunters handle the demons for one night.

That’s how the four of them end up in Magnus’ living room, empty pizza boxes strewn around the room and sleeping Shadowhunters on the floor and couches.  
The credits to the movie are playing in the background as Alec realizes that he and Magnus are the only two people left awake. 

Clary has fallen asleep curled on the couch, Jace’s head resting on her thighs. 

Izzy’s on the floor curled up in front of the couch he and Magnus are curled on.

Alec sees Magnus smile softly before he uses his magic to procure blankets on top of them all. 

When he’s done he smiles in satisfaction and intertwines their hands. Alec relaxes into Magnus’ side and looks around at the room full of his family and he’s hit with a rush of affection. He places a soft kiss on Magnus’ temple 

“Thank you for taking care of my family.” 

Magnus sighs softly, Alec watches as his eyes flit over the sleeping forms of his siblings.

“Alexander, I love them as if they were my own family. I don’t know when it happened but I’ve grown fond of them all,” he smirks at Jace “even your pain in the ass brother.” 

Alec feels like there’s something lodged in his throat. There’s so much fondness in Magnus’ tone and he’s looking at Alec’s family with so much love. 

He swallows thickly before turning completely towards Magnus on the couch. 

“They are you know? If you want. Your family I mean.” 

The smile that lights up Magnus’ face is bright enough to warm an entire planet and Alec can’t help but grin back. 

“They all love you, sometimes I think more than they love me.” 

Magnus chuckles, 

“Well, I am quite a joy to be around.” 

Alec rolls his eyes and kisses the other man. 

“That you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t like the middle part of this that much but I hope you enjoyed anyway lol. Leave comments and kudos! They mean a lot :) Also hit me up on tumblr if you wanna talk/fangirl @lightwormsiblings


End file.
